


Paper Notes

by Jellomellow



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Childish, M/M, Silly notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellomellow/pseuds/Jellomellow
Summary: Just some silly notes that were written by my little sister.warning: extremely silly
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from Viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano sensei

Dear Asami,  
I hate you! You stamped my foot in Yakuza class! Ugh.. and I peed my pants! My mommy screamed at me! 😡 I hate you! I will be the first Yakuza who peed in his pants! by the way dumbass, Akihito is in my house  
MWAAHAHAHAHA,  
\- Lots of love Fei long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, these are just some stupid and silly notes sister wrote,


	2. Chapter 2

Fei Long,  
I am in the car, driving to your house to get my Akihito back. Lol, you are so stupid! I will tell the whole school about the first Yakuza who peed his panties,  
Toodles,  
Your favourite, Asami Sama 😚


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Asami,  
Please listen! Yuri snatched Akihito away! He pricked me with a pin, Oh no my booboo is hurting wwaaaaaaaaahhhhh........ but my Micky took me to the hospital.  
My sweetie! He is my Valentine  
\- Fei Fei bun


	4. Chapter 4

Yo steamed bun Fei,   
You are a coward hahahaha, I am brave! Go to your nearest church and you can find a tombstone labelled "Yuri the dumbass." Akihito is my Valentine.  
Hooray...  
The big bad boss,   
Asami


	5. Chapter 5

Dear asshole,  
My mommy changed my school. I am now studying in Central Japan Academy for Yakuzas. Don't be jealous now. Everyone knows how rich I am. Now you will not be able to haunt me!  
Sucker,   
The Fei bun


End file.
